Conventional content delivery models represent a top-down centralized approach to content delivery, especially over-the-top (OTT) content delivery (e.g., OTT video delivery). Typically, a content delivery network includes an origin server hosting a content item. In conventional content delivery models, users access the origin server via connections between the user's respective computing devices and the origin server established using an internet service provider (ISP) network. In conventional content delivery models, supporting this access to the origin server places high demands on the ISP networks and the cost of delivering the content increases as more layers of the ISP network are used to access the content in conventional content delivery models. Some conventional content delivery models reduce some of the demand and costs of delivery content by using limited geographically distributed cache servers hosting copies of a content item, but the ISP networks gain only limited benefits in such conventional content delivery models as the ISP networks are typically still hauling bits of the content item through most layers of the ISP network.